


Семь минут

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Постарайтесь успеть, Бонд. Я верю, когда вы хотите, то можете и быстро"
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Семь минут

\- Сейчас налево. Через квартал будет склад, там кейс с новым пистолетом, о котором вы просили. Глушитель подойдет старый.  
\- Вот умница. Кью, будьте другом, спрячьте меня ото всех.  
\- В моей квартире мало места для двоих, - невозмутимо отвечает Кью голосу в наушнике, радуясь про себя, что сделал глоток кофе минуту назад, а не только что.  
На секунду повисает тишина, и Кью уже отставляет чашку на стол, внутреннее напрягаясь. Он увеличивает карту района парой торопливых щелчков, до рези всматриваясь в мигание красной точки на экране, когда в ухе раздается:  
\- Сколько до вашей квартиры?  
\- Я пошутил, Бонд, - отвечает Кью спокойно, стискивая пальцы на краю чашки. Иногда ужасно хочется, чтобы на ее месте оказалась кое-чья шея. – Это, безусловно, самое безопасное место в Лондоне, но вас я туда не пущу. Чтобы оно и дальше таким оставалось.  
\- А я было решил, вы боитесь, что я увижу ваши занавески в чайную розу.  
\- Нет. Просто я с утра забыл покормить кошек.  
\- А они у вас кровожадные?  
\- Очень.  
\- Что ж, спасибо за заботу. Как насчет вариантов попроще?  
В наушнике слышны быстрые легкие шаги и самую малость сбившееся дыхание. Кью сверяется с экраном – склад в каких-то сорока футах.  
\- Нет, Бонд.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я не буду убирать вас с наших радаров сразу после того, как в ваших руках окажется новый глок!  
Он все-таки не сдерживается и повышает голос – совсем немного, но этого хватает, чтобы быстро опомниться. Злость отрезвляет. Злость на себя самого – тем более.  
\- Даже если я как следует попрошу?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я вам не «друг». И не «умница», - выговаривает Кью с удовольствием и делает глоток отвратительного остывшего кофе.  
\- Кто же вы мне тогда? – звучит в наушнике, и Кью давится горечью.  
\- Коллега, - выдыхает он, откашлявшись. – Который не станет в очередной раз покрывать вас. Что вы там опять задумали? Убрать пару человек по-тихому, а потом вернуться под наблюдение, будто ничего и не случилось? Нет, вы не будете сводить личные счеты прямо на задании, Бонд. Это исключено.  
\- Я не буду никого убивать. Обещаю.  
\- Так я вам и поверил.  
\- Кью. Я даю вам слово.  
Кью стаскивает очки и устало трет глаза. Опять. Господи, неужели он опять на это ведется? Нет, он точно не умница, он набитый дурак. Странно, что кошки его самого до сих пор еще не сожрали как интеллектуально низшую форму жизни.  
\- Если обманете, меня уволят, я не смогу платить ипотеку, и мои кошки умрут от голода. Нет, хуже. Я дам им ваш адрес.  
\- Мы не можем допустить, чтобы вы лишились вашей замечательной квартиры, Кью. И работы.  
Кью дергает бровью на это «мы», но сдерживается.  
\- У вас есть пять минут.  
\- Десять.  
\- Пять, и ни минутой больше. Постарайтесь успеть, Бонд. Я верю, когда вы хотите, то можете и быстро.  
\- Я могу по-разному. Семь. Спасибо, Кью, - добавляет он прежде, чем Кью успевает что-то возразить. – С меня номер.  
\- Чей? – удивляется Кью. – Австралийцев? Вы все-таки узнали, где их ячейка, Бонд? Или турецкого оружейника?  
\- Семь.  
Кью раздраженно возвращает очки на лицо и отключает слежку.

***  
В служебном подземном гараже пахнет сигаретами, и Кью закатывает глаза, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, кому положить на все просьбы и требования руководства.  
\- На той неделе установили новую противопожарную систему, - сообщает он, выуживая из сумки ключи от своего «жука». – Надеюсь, вместо воды она разбрызгивает цианид.  
Ключи падают на пол, и Кью чертыхается: опять слишком много кофе, слишком мало сна. Непозволительно много беспокойства.  
\- Пожалуй, за руль стоит сесть мне.  
Бонд поднимает связку и вертит в руке, разглядывая брелок с «Вояджером».  
\- Успели? – интересуется Кью с вернувшимся раздражением, и Бонд кивает, не глядя на него.  
Он неторопливо расстегивает пальто, открывает дверцу машины и садится на водительское сиденье так спокойно, будто делал это уже сотни раз. Кью думает, что за рулем крохотного автомобиля Бонд смотрится на удивление органично. А потом, опомнившись, опускается на соседнее сиденье, резко хлопнув дверцей, и тут же морщится от слишком громкого звука.  
\- Вылезайте, - командует он. – Да, вы не обманули меня на этот раз – насколько мне пока известно, - выделяет он недобро. – Но это не повод пускать вас в мою машину.  
И в жизнь.  
\- Выгоните меня прямо под безжалостные струи цианида? – улыбается Бонд, и Кью сначала машинально переводит взгляд на потолок гаража, а уже потом понимает: он и вправду чудовищно заработался.  
\- Знаете, где супермаркет в конце Ривер-стрит? – вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза всего на секунду, и чувствует, что уже не в силах поднять тяжелые веки.  
В машине пахнет сигаретами, немного – порохом и очень остро, резко – абсолютным сумасшествием.  
То есть Бондом.  
\- Найдем.  
Кью, должно быть, задремывает ненадолго – а может, и надолго, черт знает: когда он открывает глаза от мягкого прикосновения к плечу, то не сразу может сообразить, где они остановились.  
Он отстегивает ремень безопасности – которым его кое-кто заботливо пристегнул, потому что сам Кью совершенно забыл, вот позорище, - и переводит взгляд за окно.  
\- «Ритц», - хрипло бормочет он и стонет: – Какая пошлость.  
\- Я обещал вам номер, - раздается над ухом, и Кью изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не опробовать отточенный на чашках удушающий захват.  
\- Лучше бы это был номер ячейки австралийцев, - шипит он, вылезая из машины.  
Он поспешно обходит ее вокруг – только чтобы увидеть, как Бонд не менее проворно вылезает из «жука» сам и кидает ключи парковщику.  
\- Кошки не кормлены, я помню, - говорит он с прежней полуулыбкой и кивает приветливо распахнувшему дверь портье. - Мы быстро. Я умею. Помните, я уже говорил?  
Кью, наверное, все еще спит, потому что не понимает, как – и вообще зачем – ноги несут его вперед, в светлый холл, слепящий глаза позолотой и хрусталем.  
Он застывает посреди него, тупо пялясь на часы над стойкой.  
\- Сюда ехать пять минут.  
\- Семь.  
\- Вы что, припарковались где-то, чтобы я выспался?  
\- Только на полчаса. Я помню о кошках.  
Он точно спит и видит чудовищный, ужасающий, невероятно прекрасный кошмар.  
Ботинки тонут в толстом ворсе ковра, Кью тонет в мешанине запахов и звуков, шелесте чужих негромких голосов, гулком стуке собственного сердца, грохочущего в ушах, будто в одном из них все еще наушник, транслирующий ожесточенную схватку в режиме реального времени.  
Кью не уверен, кто в ней участвует, но точно знает: победить будет непросто.  
\- Что мы празднуем? – спрашивает он, глядя, как небрежно скинувший пальто на кресло Бонд откупоривает бутылку игристого.  
Шампанское. Конечно, шампанское. Что еще могло ждать в номере, кроме него – и чудовищных размеров кровати, застеленной атласным покрывалом с вышивкой, от которой рябит в глазах.  
\- Победу эмоций над интеллектом.  
Кью фыркает и передергивает плечами, не торопясь снимать куртку. Бонд наполняет два бокала, делает щедрый глоток и подходит к нему. Кью протягивает ладонь – и Бонд тут же широко разводит руки в стороны, шагая еще ближе. И еще.  
Когда его лицо оказывается в паре дюймов от лица Кью, он замечает, насколько плотно сомкнуты у Бонда губы. Кью ощущает, как собственные ноздри раздуваются от гнева. За кого он его принимает? За один из своих «объектов», на которые такие приемы безотказно действуют? Он щурится, подается вперед, показательно облизывает губы, а потом мстительно зажимает Бонду нос.  
Бонд смотрит на него насмешливо пару секунд, прежде чем гулко сглотнуть шампанское.  
\- Думал, вы потребуете доказательства, что вино не отравлено, - сообщает он предельно серьезно.  
Кью чувствует себя еще глупее, чем когда переступил порог номера. Отеля. Собственного кабинета сегодня утром. Боже, сколько часов назад это было? Десять? Одиннадцать?  
Бонд проводит по влажным губам языком, и Кью не может оторвать от них взгляд. В штанах становится тесно, Кью задыхается от ярости и собственной беспомощности. Нет, не так просто. Он резко отстраняется, отнимает один бокал и отпивает. Черт, ему же еще за руль.  
\- Я боюсь, вы ошиблись, Бонд, - цедит он, отправляя бокал на низкий столик у кресла.  
Не стоило пить. Не стоило ехать сюда. Много чего делать не стоило.  
Бонд удивленно поднимает бровь, ослабляя узел галстука, и Кью качает головой, наконец-то чувствуя, что смог толком проснуться.  
\- Вы ошиблись, - повторяет он. – Мои эмоции под контролем.  
\- Кто сказал, что мы празднуем вашу победу?  
Галстук ложится на пальто, пиджак летит следом за ним. Когда Бонд принимается за пуговицы на рубашке, Кью сжимает кулаки.  
\- Вы серьезно хотите сказать, что исключительно сегодня позволили своему блестящему интеллекту потерпеть поражение и дали волю эмоциям?  
Бонд молча расстегивает рубашку и садится на кровать.  
Он не улыбается, не говорит очередную привычную колкость, или банальность, или пошлость. Бонд вообще ничего не произносит, но его ответ ясен и без слов.  
\- Нет, - тихо говорит Кью и быстро облизывает губы – на этот раз вовсе не показательно, они и в самом деле пересохли. – Нет, Бонд.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не сумасшедший. И не самоубийца.  
\- Боитесь, что вас загоняют до смерти?  
Бонд все-таки позволяет себе ухмылку, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Кью попытался взять себя в руки.  
\- Боюсь закончить как все, кого вы трахнули.  
Глупо надеяться, что на Бонда подействует нарочитая грубость выражений, но Кью надеется, она окончательно отрезвит хотя бы его самого. «Трах» - отвратительное слово. Он никогда в жизни его не использовал. Даже когда думал о Бонде.  
Особенно – о Бонде.  
Он мог бы сказать «секс». «Близость». «Любовь». Впрочем, все они мало подходят для описания этой безумной ситуации. «Заняться любовью» - что может прозвучать более пошло, скажите на милость? Разве что «Заняться любовью в «Ритце».  
Заняться любовью в «Ритце» с тем, кого ты…  
\- Ну, тогда у нас не остается других вариантов, - отвечает Бонд, отправляет рубашку на пол, переворачивается и ложится на живот. - Трахните меня сами.  
Кью шумно втягивает воздух и расстегивает молнию на куртке - самую малость, просто чтобы было чем дышать. Недосып и алкоголь – убийственное сочетание. Добавьте к нему полуголого Бонда, и самый смертоносный из коктейлей готов.  
\- Смелее, Кью. Я верю, и вы способны справиться за семь минут. То есть, простите, за пять, - говорит Бонд, и в этот момент Кью не выдерживает.  
Он дергает молнию негнущимися пальцами, стягивает с себя куртку и швыряет куда-то в угол номера. Шагает к кровати, опирается на нее коленом, крепко обхватывает ладонью шею Бонда и сжимает со всей силы, с восторгом ощущая, как под пальцами бешено дергается кадык. Он придавливает Бонда к постели свободной рукой, склоняется ниже и смыкает на его шее зубы.  
Звук, который издает Бонд, заставляет ноги подкоситься.  
Низкий, хриплый, животный стон все еще звучит эхом в ушах Кью, когда он наваливается на Бонда и вжимается в его зад стояком. Кью трется о крепкие бедра, вылизывая свежий укус, снова прихватывает зубами шею, мочку уха, загривок. Бонд поворачивает к нему лицо, и Кью с ожесточением впивается в его губы – шампанское, и табак, и адреналин, и соленый жар, растекающийся по всему телу.  
Бонд подается навстречу, и Кью прикусывает собственную губу, понимая, что так его и в самом деле хватит на каких-то жалких пять минут. Если не меньше.  
Он скатывается с Бонда и тянет того на себя. Вздрагивает, когда прохладные пальцы щекотно задевают ребра, задирая и стаскивая сначала свитер, в котором Кью уже взмок, потом рубашку, следом – штаны с бельем. Последними Бонд осторожно снимает с него очки. Затем мягко обхватывает затылок, опускает вторую ладонь на бедро Кью и слегка надавливает, заставляя раздвинуть ноги шире.  
\- Все-таки хотите так?  
\- Я... – начинает Кью и задыхается, когда Бонд проводит языком по кромке уха, накрывая ладонью член.  
Кью не знает, как он хочет. Он знает только, кого.  
\- Значит, по-другому сделаем в следующий раз, - говорит Бонд негромко, и в ушах взрывается победным воем трибуна эмоций.  
На арене корчится разбитый в пух и прах разум, на смятом покрывале корчится Кью, обнаженный, придавленный, распластанный чужим жаром. Губы Бонда скользят по шее, ласкают ключицы, накрывают сосок, и Кью выгибается на кровати, изо всех сил зажмурившись, хватаясь за широкие плечи, чтобы не утонуть в этом черном дрожащем мареве.  
Когда Бонд берет у него в рот, Кью кричит, срывая голос, и тут же поспешно зажимает рот рукой. Горячие губы снова оказываются над ухом, произносят, задевая мочку:  
\- Нет. Громче.  
\- Попросите как следует, - шипит Кью, стискивая зубы, чтобы не захлебнуться стоном, и Бонд шепчет:  
\- Пожалуйста, - опуская вторую руку, разводя его ноги в стороны так широко, что мышцы на бедрах сводит.  
Кью чувствует, как пальцы надавливают на вход, ласкают поджавшиеся яйца, как к заднице прижимается обтянутый влажной резинкой член, слышит еще одно негромкое, хриплое:  
\- Пожалуйста, - и кричит, пока в ушах не остается никаких звуков, кроме собственного голоса, который повторяет чужое – знакомое – имя в такт каждому резкому толчку.  
Бонд закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, крепко обхватив под коленями, ласково гладит большими пальцами чувствительную кожу и замирает, пока Кью не находит силы открыть глаза и посмотреть ему в лицо. Без очков все немного плывет, но он видит - как никогда ясно - волнение и похоть, темную жажду и нежность. И ответ на вопрос, который Кью все еще мучительно пытается решить.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит Кью сиплым голосом. – Я просто…  
Бонд ждет, мягко касаясь губами колена, и Кью с трудом справляется со сбившимся дыханием.  
\- Я... не знаю, кто я вам. Даже теперь.  
Он тихо стонет от пульсации распирающего задницу члена, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он не знает, зачем делать это именно сейчас, но чувствует, что иначе невозможно.  
\- Но я знаю, кто вы для меня. Знаю точно.  
Кью нетерпеливо тянет Бонда ближе, и тот опускается на него медленно и неотвратимо, как огромная волна – если бы океан мог закипеть и стать раскаленным. Он улыбается, и его улыбка затмевает все вокруг. Кью обхватывает руками шею Бонда, сжимает ладони – и улыбка меркнет, превращаясь в голодный оскал.  
…Неудивительно, что Кью раньше не использовал некоторые слова. Зачем произносить их, если понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь?  
Бонд тяжело сглатывает, стискивает пальцы на бедрах Кью и трахает его быстро, не жалея, так жадно, глубоко и сладко, как никто и никогда в жизни не трахал. Как в следующий раз будет трахать Бонда он сам – успевает подумать Кью, прежде чем окончательно сорвать глотку, кончая в стиснувшую член жесткую ладонь.

***  
Когда он возвращается из душа, наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Бонд крепко спит, до самой макушки накрывшись одеялом.  
Кью подходит к кровати и тянет его вниз, не в силах оторвать взгляда от алых следов на шее. Он наклоняется и, насладившись зрелищем еще пару секунд, прижимается к ним губами, вдыхая знакомый запах.  
Он спускается в холл и, поборов искушение попросить портье разбудить постояльца в номере в пять утра, выходит на залитую огнями улицу, окунаясь в прохладный воздух. Машет рукой парковщику.  
Кью садится за руль, пристегивается, достает смартфон уже почти не дрожащими пальцами и проверяет пробки на дорогах.  
За семь минут он явно не успеет доехать до дома и покормить кошек.  
За сорок – сможет.  
И еще за полчаса – вернуться обратно.


End file.
